knights_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200214-history
Maou Dungeon
'Encounters' Encounter 1:1 Wind Monster, 2 Wind Shaman Dolls Encounter 2: 1 Light Mini Boss Encounter 3: 1 Maou Mega Boss, 2 Wind Shaman Dolls 'Strategies' Encounter 1: First you must take out the Shaman dolls they make all allies take 1 damage they are extremely weak with 5 hp but they must be hit 5 separate times it is best to bring heroes that hit multiple times upon attacking to deal with them quickly after defeating both voodoo dolls the main enemy will be easy to defeat. Be Weary the boss can revive 3 times and this can be negated by burning him before defeating him he can also Curse causing DOT. Encounter 2: This boss is relatively easy but he does cause a lot of curses causing him to be much harder than usual if you are playing Advent you can negate this by bringing Benedict but if on multiplayer bring at least 2 healer that cleanse ailments without curse this boss doesn't cause too much damage but can still defeat you if you are not careful. This Boss will increase Skill Cooldowns by 1 turn when he uses his Skill 3. Encounter 3: 'This fight is similar to the first one as you have to defeat the 2 Shaman Dolls and then you may deal damage to her when Maou gets around 50% HP she will use her Skill 3 it doesn't do devastating damage but will poison you and summon a Shaman doll to her side when poisoned do not heal unless you have a ailment cleanser heal or else you will kill the poisoned units. She will also debuff your heroes with Voodoo Doll that Inflicts DOT equal to 30% of her ATK and she also deals damage equal to 40% of her ATK to all enemies when attacked by an enemy with the Voodoo Doll status. It is best to finish each of these fights quickly to prevent the high amounts of DOT.(DOT= Damage Over Time) 'Reccommended Heroes R Flare- Flare can cause Burn with her Skill 1 which can help with the Immortality Buff and can deal high single target damage with her Skill 2. R Lynn- Lynn hits 3 times on her Skill 1 to help take out the Shaman dolls quickly and can also give herslef a shield to take some attacks and keep her alive longer. R Netty- Netty is one of the best characters for this as she can remove DOT effects from all allies when she attacks while restoring HP to the lowest HP ally by 7.5% upon using skill 1 and making it 15% to fire allies while having a 50% heal to 3 allies on her skill 3. R Benedict- While giving a good Buff to allies when on Advent mode Benedict restores 15% Hp to any ally that has the lowest HP when he attacks and can go higher with his passive while also having a revive on his skill 3. SR Theo- Theo can lower defense and also deals 20% more damage to bosses making his damage valuable as well as his debuff. SR Jess- Jess can also burn enemies and deals additional damage to enemies that are burned and can deal good single target damage and also attacks 2 times on basic attacks. SR Xenon- Xenon can deal insane single target damage and when at 30% HP or below h removes all Debuffs and increases his ATk by 50% allowing him to cause insane damage he also has resolve allowing him to revive himself upon death but he is not able to be controlled. SR Vincent- Vincent can increase elemental disadvantage causing enemies to take more damage from enemies that they are elementally weak to and also increases all allies ATK by 20% he also hits 2 times on his basic attacks. SSR Rue- Rue hits 3 times on her basic on 3 enemies that are close together she can also heal and cure ailments while having a revive that resets the targets cooldowns. SSR Lifa- Lifa can deal amazing Single target damage and also increase ATK and Crit chance of all allies while decreasing the damage they take. 'Drop Rewards' Each Reward below has a chance to drop *'1 R Maou' *'Rainbow Essence' *'Advent Essence' *'Essence of any element type' *'1 Goldmon' *'1 Rainbowmon ' *'1 4* R Hero'